Franklin County, North Carolina
Franklin County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. The population was 60,619 in the 2010 United States Census. Its county seat is Louisburg . History The county was formed in 1779 from the southern half of Bute County. It was named for Benjamin Franklin. County formation timeline *1664 Albemarle County formed (original, extinct) *1668 Albemarle County subdivided into Carteret, Berkeley, & Shaftesbury Precincts *1681 Shaftesbury Precinct renamed Chowan Precinct *1722 Bertie Precinct formed from Chowan Precinct *1739 Bertie Precinct becomes Bertie County *1741 Edgecombe County formed from Bertie County *1746 Granville County formed from Edgecombe County *1754 Creation of Bertie Precinct, Edgecombe County, & Granville County repealed by King George II, in Privy Council *1756 Bertie , Edgecombe, & Granville re-created *1764 Bute County (extinct) formed from Granville County *1779 Franklin County formed from Bute County (extinct) *1787 Franklin County gains land from Wake County *1875 Franklin County gains land from Granville County *1881 Franklin County loses land to help form Vance County County song The "Franklin County Song" was selected in a 1929 contest by the county historical association as the song most suitable for public occasions. The words were written by Fred U. Wolfe, an agriculture teacher at Gold Sand. Sung to the tune "Maryland, My Maryland" ("O Christmas Tree"), the song was incorporated in the Bicentennial programs of 1979. At the evening convocation of January 29, Mrs. Beth Norris announced to the audience that Wolfe (retired and residing in North, South Carolina) was aware his song was part of the program that night. (See ''Franklin Times, January 30, 1979.)Willard, George-Anne. Franklin County Sketchbook. Louisburg, NC: Franklin County-Louisburg Bicentenary Committee, 1982. With loyalty we sing thy praise, Glory to thy honored name! Our voices loud in tribute raise, Making truth thy pow'r proclaim. Thy past is marked with vict'ry bold; Thy deeds today can ne'er be told, And heroes brave shall e'er uphold Franklin's name forevermore. We love thy rich and fruitful soil, Wood, and stream, and thriving town. We love the gift of daily toil, Making men of true renown. Thy church and school shall ever stand To drive the darkness from our land— A true and loyal, valiant band, Sons of Franklin evermore. A shrine of promise, pow'r and truth, Lasting righteousness and peace, A land of hope for toiling youth, Yielding songs that never cease. Let ev'ry son and daughter stay The hand of vice that brings decay. When duty's voice we shall obey, Franklin's name shall live for aye. County motto * LEGES JURAQUE VINDICAMUS = "We Defend Laws and Justice" Law and government Franklin County is a member of the Kerr-Tar Regional Council of Governments. Education Franklin County is home to the two-year Methodist-affiliated Louisburg College and to a satellite campus of Vance-Granville Community College. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.52%) is water. Townships The county is divided into ten townships: Cedar Rock, Cypress Creek, Dunn (not Bunn as many may think although the Town of Bunn is located within that township), Franklinton, Gold Mine, Harris, Hayesville, Louisburg, Sandy Creek, and Youngsville. Adjacent counties *Warren County, North Carolina - north-northeast *Nash County, North Carolina - east *Wake County, North Carolina - southwest *Granville County, North Carolina - west *Vance County, North Carolina - north-northwest *Johnston County, North Carolina - south *Halifax County, North Carolina - northeast Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 47,260 people, 17,843 households, and 12,882 families residing in the county. The population density was 96 people per square mile (37/km²). There were 20,364 housing units at an average density of 41 per square mile (16/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 66.00% White, 30.03% Black or African American, 0.44% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 2.29% from other races, and 0.91% from two or more races. 4.44% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 17,843 households out of which 33.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.50% were married couples living together, 13.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.80% were non-families. 23.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 25.30% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 32.40% from 25 to 44, 22.90% from 45 to 64, and 11.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 97.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,968, and the median income for a family was $44,540. Males had a median income of $31,543 versus $24,568 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,562. About 10.00% of families and 12.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.10% of those under age 18 and 16.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Bunn *Centerville *Franklinton *Louisburg *Wake Forest (part in Franklin County, mostly in Wake County) *Youngsville See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Franklin County, North Carolina * Triangle North Executive Airport References External links * * Greater Franklin County Chamber of Commerce * [http://www.thefranklintimes.com/ ''The Franklin Times newspaper] * Franklin County Schools Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Franklin County, North Carolina Category:Research Triangle, North Carolina Category:Established in 1779